


Holy Fuck I'm Out Of Control

by passion56321



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pining, honestly, i'm rather proud of this one, it's so freaking cute, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passion56321/pseuds/passion56321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawyer!Ethan and Genius!Danny flirt and make out and stuff. I swear it's better than this shite summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Fuck I'm Out Of Control

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble both inspired and based off this idea for an AU I had over on Tumblr. 
> 
> Where Ethan and Aiden are 'Franklin & Bash' type lawyers that own their own law firm. Danny Mahealani is a genius/philanthropist that started his own company that now rivals the biggest software/IT companies when he was sixteen and is best friends with up and coming celebrity Jackson Whittemore.
> 
> Jackson gets into some legal trouble and he and Danny search out Legal Counsel from the twins. Dethan and Jaiden as endgame after some serious long, drawn-out pining from all parties involved.

original idea/post [here](http://passion56321.tumblr.com/post/102330541260/no-but-omfg-dethan-jaiden-au-where-ethan-and) on my tumblr

* * *

 

"So you're some kind of genius, right?" Ethan says, dropping a stack of files onto the desk. There’s a slight upturn at the edges of his mouth that looks like a smirk and his tone is playful but Danny tell himself to ignore it.

_He’s not flirting with you. You’re reading it wrong like always._

"I don’t know. You tell me." Danny challenges and he really doesn’t know why. Because if he really believes Ethan isn't flirting, then why is  _he_ the one flirting?

Ethan eyed him curiously. Danny notices the way his eyes squint slightly and his mouth purses just a bit and Danny realizes that that alone does things to him. Things that shouldn't be happening.

"What’s two plus two?" Ethan finally says. 

Danny tilts his head a bit in confusion because  _what the fuck kind of question is that?_

It takes him a second to realize what’s going on. Maybe he really is flirting.

"Fish," he says, quickly, deadpan.

Ethan looks confused. “What kind of answer is that?”

"Well," Danny says, looking him in the eyes, "you asked a stupid question. Figured I should give you an equally stupid answer."

Ethan laughs as if Danny had just told him the funniest joke ever. His mouth opens so wide, Danny can see his pearly white teeth beyond his amused smile. His shoulders shake and he throws his head back ever so slightly as he indulges himself in his amusement. Danny decides he likes the sounds that escape Ethan’s mouth when he laugh. 

 _Really_  likes it.

Danny finds himself mesmerized by Ethan’s joy as he laughs along with him.

There’s a small moment when they stop their laughter and just stare at each other. The world seems to stop around them. 

Danny’s eyes find Ethan’s lips and they stay there for a good while. He can feel Ethan’s eyes on his lips, too, and it starts a weird feeling in the pit of his gut.

Then Ethan’s mouth is on his and their bodies are pushed up against each other’s. They're kissing now and Danny’s body feels like it’s on fire.

Ethan has a hand cupping his neck and another around his waist, closing the non-existent gap between them. Danny’s hands are in a similar state on Ethan.

Ethan slides his tongue into his mouth and Danny’s body melts. He feels like he’s standing on the air itself. He feels so light but heavy at the same time. It makes him dizzy.

The kiss slows and Ethan pulls away, breathless, eyes softly closed. “I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you, all those months ago.”

Danny breathes a breathy laugh, “Me, too.”

Ethan smirks before he brings his lips to Danny’s again. “Let’s get out of here.”

"Yeah, alright."

**Author's Note:**

> These fucking nerds! I love them. I love writing them so much.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this as much I enjoyed writing this. It was really short, I know, but maybe I'll write more of this at some point.


End file.
